The present invention relates to a fingernail polish protection device for use in protecting wet fingernail polish while it is drying. In particular, the invention relates to a device having an adjustable ring member and a ventilated shield member, wherein the ventilated shield protects the fingernail polish while allowing air circulation to help the polish dry.
Previously, it has been well known to attach coverings or protective devices to fingers to protect wet fingernail polish or paint as it dries. However, the devices heretofore known lacked all of the attributes necessary to be wholly effective. Accordingly, few of the prior known devices have ever been introduced into the mass market, as they were visually unappealing, expensive to manufacture, and subject to several practical disadvantages.
Many of the previously known devices were difficult to use. For example, if a device is too bulky (i.e., too long and/or too wide or thick), it is awkward to affix to the fingers, particularly since fingernails are often polished in a set, meaning that such devices are placed on adjacent fingers By way of example, prior designs which appear to be extremely difficult to use include the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,709 entitled Fingernail Guard which issued to J. H. Kayer on Jan. 11, 1949 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,759 entitled Fingernail Polish Guard which issued to L. Pfister on Jun. 19, 1951.
Also, such devices can be uncomfortable to wear. By way of example, devices which incorporate semi-circular rings or clips can pinch the fingers and cause swelling, discomfort, and loss of circulation. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,807 entitled Fingernail Bonnet which issued to F. Sommers on Oct. 6, 1942; U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,854 entitled Fingernail Guard which issued to S. Silverman on Jul. 6, 1943; U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,619 entitled Fingernail Guard which issued to H. H. Turner on Mar. 27, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,066 entitled Fingernail Protector which issued to M. L Dethman on May 16, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,174 entitled Fingernail Protector which issued to J. J. Stanczak on Oct. 30, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,276 entitled Fingernail Protector which issued to M. Preziose on Feb. 1, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,243 entitled Fingernail Protector which issued to C. A. Simonton on Jul. 30, 1996; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/102,124 entitled Nail Protection Apparatus which was published by L. Giachetti as US2009/0255545A1 on Oct. 15, 2009; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/422,380 entitled Nail Protection Apparatus which was published by L. Giachetti as US2009/0255545A1 on Oct. 15, 2009. As will be obvious to those skilled in the art, if the device is uncomfortable, in addition to potentially experiencing injury, the wearer will not be able to achieve the full benefit of the device as they may have to remove it before their fingernails are completely dry.
Other devices, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,046 entitled Fingernail Polish Protector which issued to H. B. Lewis on Nov. 7, 1939 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,631 entitled Fingernail Cap which issued to K. M. Kosal on Jul. 6, 1976, were ill-fitting and not adjustable. Further, such devices extended over the tip of the finger, whereby the wearer's ability to use her finger was highly diminished, while the devices described had a fixed length whereby the length of a wearer's fingernail had to be limited by the device's configuration.
Many of the devices of the prior art were ill-fitting, as they cannot be sized to the exact dimensions of the wearer's finger. Accordingly, absent some way to customize the ring fitting, such devices were uncomfortable to wear, as a too tight device would pinch and cut off circulation, resulting in discomfort, while devices where were too loose would move about, allowing their “protective” portion to tilt downward onto the fingernail, thereby damaging the freshly painted fingernails which they were intended to protect.
While the issue of customizable sizing was addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,066 of M. L. Dethman (See, above) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,816 entitled Fingernail Protector which issued to C. A. Banes, et al. on Dec. 23, 1997, neither of those disclosures taught anything about separating the shield portion of a fingernail polish protector from the adjustable portion (“the ring portion”). Accordingly, while those inventions addressed the issue of customizable fit and finger comfort associated with making a fingernail polish protection device, neither of them addressed the issues of polish protection, ventilation, or overall fit, all of which are required to have a truly viable fingernail polish protection device.
In that the prior known devices failed to provide for ventilation needed to promote the drying and curing of the fingernail polish they were inadequate to accomplish the result required. Thus, such devices as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,816 of C. A. Banes, et al. (See, above); U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,101 entitled Fingernail Protector which issued to R. E. Colby, et al. on Nov. 8, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,857 entitled Fingernail Polish Protector which issued to L. A. Stewart, et al. on Nov. 27, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,934 entitled Fingernail Guard which issued to N. E. Jefferson on May 19, 1987. As will be readily understood, designs that do not incorporate ventilation slits or holes at least partially mask the fingernail, typically resulting in increased drying time.
Many of the prior known devices prevent mobility, requiring the wearer to remain stationary while the fingernails dry. Such devices do not offer much benefit as compared to a person who simply remains stationary without wearing any type of protective device. Prior designs which appear to inhibit wearer mobility include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,551 entitled Nail Polish Protector which issued to M. B. O'Reilly on Aug. 5, 1941; in U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,046 (See, above); and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,116 entitled Fingernail Protection Device which issued to H. A. Copeland on Oct. 16, 2001.